insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions and Answers
This article has been by the GameMaster for the purpose of answering players' questions and curiosities about The Universe of 69 Worlds. This where you can seek out the Word of God concerning things you want to know about places or characters that hasn't been made known during the story yet. Information I provide here is stuff that I'm not neccesarily hiding, but just haven't gone out of my way to explicitly state within the roleplay itself. Obiously, I won't answer questions that go into spoiler territoy (so no "who is Miyamoto really?" or "what's Nintendoki hiding?") but if you have a suspicion or curiosity about the nature of a character or place, this is the place to come for answers. To ask a question, just create a new topic within this article with your question as the title, and details/elaborations (if that's not a word I made it up! :P) underneath. I'll then answer your questions whenever I can. Q: How many chapters do you intend for Insane Quest? Just something I wanted to get off top of my head.~Segaserv ''----Nothing is set in stone, but ideally I would love to reach 30 to 40 chapters.----'' Q: Why did Doosh attempt to kill Travis? Does he possess some hidden skill that could lead to Segami's downfall, or was Doosh just tired of having to hear about wrestling and Bizarre Jelly 5? -??? (Qmark) ''---Travis Touchdown is an important individual to the history of Planet Suda, so removing him would change the future. This story has yet to be concluded, so details are still secret.----'' Q: How many deities are there in the Universe? Are Nintendoki, Segami, and Sonyami the only ones, or are there more? -Rhadamanthus ''----A: I'm not sure myself. Definitely 3, and perhaps 5.----'' Q: Can you give a hint on Doosh's new members? I know you can't give too much Snow, but I just want to get a brief hint on what the members are like?~ Segaserv ''----A: OK, let's see.....one is angelic on the outside but demonic on the inside. One literally leaks power. One would fit better in Tetris. One is a loser who loves the moon. One is a thing of few words. And one is allergic to grass.----'' Q: If Sola dies, will she come back as cyborg or some reincarnation of some sort? Just curious to know. Because my belief of someone of that kind of evil nature can't die off casually. So?~ Segaserv ''----A: If a character like Sola were to die, the event surrounding the death would be super-climatic and conclusive, and not at all casual. Resuurecting any main character if they were to die in such a way, would undermine death itself in the roleplay. So no.----'' Q: Is Hades dead as of the events in Chapter VI? The gunshot heard right before the scene changes seems to imply this, but is it possible that you could confirm or deny his death without giving too much away? -??? ''----A: Nah, he's fine, but he probably would have preffered to die then suffer demotion yet'' again.''---'' Q: Will we ever see Jack Sparrow again? ...There's really nothing to elaborate on here. ~Rhadamanthus ''----A: Yeah, probably.----'' Q: Will all character-specific chapters be awarded via drawing contests? Like the one above, this is self-explainatory. -??? ''----A: Since I want everybody to have a shot at getting one, and not everyone is good at drawing, the answer is no. That's not to say drawign contests altogether are out of the question, though.----'' Q: What works have inspired you the most to create the RP's characters? Or, in other words. What has inspired you to create the world and the characters that surround it? Like for example, for me and Jack and Lori. I would say that I get my inspirations from Jack from War movies like Valkyrie, Top Gun, and Inglourious Basterds . Also, games like Metal Slug and Advance Wars( well duh!). As for Lori, she has more of Cyberpunk/Sci-Fi theme to her. Like for example: Tron and Blade Runner. Yeah, and a lot of other things. So, what's inspired you, Snow?~SegaServ ''----A: Excellent question! My answer may be a tad long. :P'' Super Paper Mario, Kingdom Hearts, and The Pendragon Adventure in particular are the primary inspiration for the Universe of 69 Worlds concept. Different planets connected to each other, each with their own "theme" and culture was something that really intrigued me about said video games/books. Going through them it was always exciting to see what the creators would throw at you next. By following this style I can do the same for my players, and have more creative options for settings. Japanese animation in general is a large source of inspiration for the feel of the RP. Whenever I design any of my human(oid) NPCs, I evision them in an anime style (unless otherwise pictured) and most of the over-the-top dialogue I try to portray in an anime-like comedic style. The "colorful" style and sense of humor Itry to inject is heavily taken from anime, as well as the Paper Mario games. Whenever I type a scene in the RP, I envision what it would look like if it was actually an anime. The Loads and Loads of Characters spread out over the story is something I picked up fromDragon Ball Smoosh flying around in a ship, as well as some style, was inspired by One Piece. Nintendoki himself in his appearance and craziness was inspired heavily by Don Patch from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (but infused with over-the-top traits that are my own invention), the same anime of which inspired a lot of the RP's pure insanity moments. The darker side of the RP was inspired heavily by the animePandora Hearts. It was after watching it that I realized I wanted to abandom the improvised flow of the RP and go from something deep and a little edgier. Nico, as you know, took a few notes from Alice in the behaviour department. A certain yet-to-be-revealed plot device was taken almost exactly from Pandora Hearts. Other misc. sources include No More Heroes, Scary Movie 3 (for the Kingdom of Smelly Grapefruits "Hellos" and "Goodbyes"), Bleach's Soul Society (for a yet-unrevealed plot device), Kingdom Hearts II (Original Smoosh is based off Organization XIII), Muramasa: The Demon Blade, and for the earlier chapters, random Internet-style humor.----'' Q: Will the characters ever see the Naruto ninjas again? I wasn't around for that chapter, just a quick question. ~Sonik ''----A: Who knows? Chapter II has a "1" in the title for a reason, though...----'' Q: Just a quick question on Doppleganger morality On the Doppleganger page, it says that a Doppleganger will become good if their Original becomes evil, and vise-versa. However, it also says that Dopplegangers may eventually develop traits that are equal to those of their Originals. With that being said, would it be possible for a Doppleganger to change its alignment without the Original doing so first? -???﻿ ''----A: Yes, but the Doppelganger will always be fundamentally the Opposite of the Original even if in a more subtle way than just "good vs. evil." For example, Jack Shepard and John Locke on LOST are both heroes with the same "good" alignment, but Jack is a "man of science" and Locke a "man of faith", making them fundamental opposites of each other and often bringing them at conflict. Yes, I just had to use a LOST example.----'' Q: If Insane Quest was turned into a show what would be the voices? I kinda would say Jack would be voiced by Steven Blum, John DiMaggo or Mark Hamil . If they can do a good voice for Jack. I would say Lori would be voiced by Wendee Lee. Also, I would say Ein would be voiced by Tom Kenny. So, whats your oppion on the voices for the chracater of the RP?~ SegaServ I know I'm not Snow, but I would love for Mortal to be voiced by Kyle Hebert. ~Sonik Just to throw in my input, Sola should be voiced by Grey DeLisle. Y'know, maybe we should have a specific place to discuss this matter. ~Rhad I was thinking about making a voice cast page on the wiki, soon.~ SegaServ ''---A: I'm not a voice-acting guru like you guys so I don't have an answer; in the process of researching them I'll give you my eventual answer on the VA page you guys created.----'' Q: Will there be a MadWorld theme chapter or world? I mean if you love No more Heroes then you must playedMadWorld. I mean it's a great concept for the RP! ~ SegaServ ''----A: I've actually never played MadWorld. :P I have no plans but there are still plenty of slots open in the Universe of 69 Worlds though so anything is possible.----'' Q: Does Sola have any psychological disorders? Like Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, maybe? You know? The the guy who did Invader Zim? So, does she? I mean come on! She likes to kill a lot like him!! ~SegaServ ''---A: In current canon, Sola Soulhawk does not have any psychological disorders.----'' Q: Can you give us a hint about where the next few chapters will take place? You don't have to be too detailed. ~Rhad ''---A: I can say Chapter 7 will be somewhere familiar, and Chapter 8 will be in a place that's been mentioned within the RP lore already.---'' Q: Some Questions on the history of Smoosh... -How many members were in the Smoosh seen in Luna's flashback? ''----A: Not telling.----'' -Was this the original Smoosh, or simply the "generation" that was active at the time? ''----A: It came before the current Smoosh.----'' -How many different incarnations of Smoosh has Nintendoki formed between the first and current one? ''----A: See above.----'' If you don't want to give away too much at the moment, I'll understand. ~Qmark. Q: What's with Haruvia's timeline? If Luna's flashback took place 2,000 years ago, how is it that Luna, Sola, and the other named characters from that planet haven't visibly aged? If I had to guess, I'd say it's the result of either time travel or a particularly strong dosage of HAX. ~Qmark. ''----A: It's impossible to understand without spoiling a plot device.----'' Q: Can you give us a hint as to the "big twist" of Chapter 8? It doesn;t even have to be anything overly revealing. Or even information that's actually useful. Seriously, I'll settle for a vaguely-worded sentance. ~Qmark. ''---A: Everybody dies, Segami wins, Nintendoki is Jesus, Luna was Random WTF all along, Wyu is the one who killed Nico's pack, Miyamoto is working for Sonyami, and the whole RP was the dream of Hoar.----'' ''OF COURSE! That would explain everything! Why didn't I realize it sooner? ~Qmark. Q: What is Nico's sexuality? I just want to know if poor Washington has a chance. ~Rhad ''---A: Nico is a lesbian.---'' Poor Washington. ~Sonik Will the Great Mighty Poo be a boss in the future? Shit. Is. On. The. List! RARE WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU SKIP THIS REFRENCE!~ SegaServ ''---A: I don't plan non-vital bosses that far ahead, so I really can't say.---'' Category:Fandom